My Dear Wife
by genkicookie
Summary: It was love at first sight for Tifa Lockhart. The cold and sexy Cloud Strife has captured her heart. Because of her sudden pregnancy, they had a rushed marriage. She thought they would live happily ever after, but will they?
1. Prologue

_Revised on 20/5_

Prologue

_Ding Dong!_

The bell of the convenience store rung and the automatic door slid open. A beautiful young woman stepped into the store, her gaze focused on the grey smooth tiles on the floor, her shiny dark brown hair flowing behind her.

"Welcome!" The store worker chirped.

The young woman picked up a basket next to the counter and hurried to the magazine shelf. She threw into her basket a fashion magazine, a copy of Times, a comic magazine and a finance magazine. Then, she moved to the fridge and picked a few small bottles of drinks and headed towards another shelf. She dumped into her basket a bottle of cleansing oil, a packet of wet paper towels, a bottle of sunscreen lotion, a razor and a pack of tissue. Wine-colored eyes searched the shelf and finally found the little rectangular white box. Her eyes brightened up, and she quickly snatched it from the shelf and threw it into the corner of her basket.

The young woman took a deep breath and headed towards to cashier. She nervously put the basket onto the counter and waited to pay, her heart pounding fast.

"Do you need a plastic bag?" The store worker asked.

"Um…oh…okay."

_Ding Dong!_

The automatic door slid opened again. This time, a group of sweaty teenagers who had finished playing basketball went in. The boys moved quickly, each taking a bottle of water from the drinks shelf and lined up behind her, chit-chatting while waiting to pay. The store worker continued to scan the things the young woman bought, but forgot about the last item she shoved into the basket.

"That would be $17, thank you." The store worker started putting the items into a plastic bag.

The young woman grasped her purse nervously. Her heart was pounding and struggling. After a few seconds, she gathered up her courage and pushed the little white rectangular box forward.

"Oh, sorry." The worker picked up the box and scanned it, while giving a little glance at the young woman. Although the glance did not really mean anything, it still made her smooth cheeks turned rosy from shyness and embarrassment.

"I'm buying this for my brother…it's for my brother…" She tried to hide her embarrassment with a made-up excuse and lowered her head. Behind her, a tall boy saw what she bought and seeing her shy and embarrassed, he joked with her naughtily.

"Missy, did you buy the right thing?" The tall boy asked naughtily. "Shouldn't you be buying condoms instead of pregnancy test sticks if it's for your brother?"

_BOM!_

Her face went on fire with embarrassment. While the group of teenagers laughed, she quickly left a $20 dollar note on the counter, grabbed the little box of pregnancy test sticks and the full plastic bag and ran out of the store, not bothering to receive her change and receipt.


	2. Chapter 1

Revised on 20/5

Chapter 1

"Wahh!"

Standing next to the escalator on the third floor of the department store was a 3 year old little girl. There she stood, crying loudly.

"Mama…(sniff)…mama…waah!" The poor little girl cried so sadly, biting her chubby fist and looking left and right for her mother. The people nearby just walked past her or took a glance at her. Some even avoided her. No one stopped to able to find her mother nor receive any help, the little girl fell and sat on the floor, crying even louder. Soon, loud crying turned to sobs due totiredness.

Suddenly, the texture of soft wool wiped gently on her teary face.

"What's the matter, little girl?" A soft, melodic voice appeared and comforted her. The little girl blinked and stared in surprise of the figure in front of her. Right there in front of here was a brown teddy bear with a round face, button eyes, a woven black nose and soft paws. It looked adorable.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Teddy. Why are you so sad?" The angelic voice rose again, and the teddy bear touched the girl's face, the softness of Angolan wool brushed away her tears gently.

"Mama…"

"What's wrong with Mama?" The teddy tilted his head sideways in question.

"I lost Mama…" Pouting, tears started rolling down chubby cheeks again.

* * *

><p>This was what Cloud Strife saw when he rode the escalator up to the third floor of the department store. Beautiful Tifa Lockhart was bending down with a teddy bear in her hand, gently comforting a crying little girl. Around her were four large paper bags and a folded, unopened furry blanket. Tifa Lockhart had put all her belongings on the floor just to comfort the little girl.<p>

Under the bright lights, it clearly shows the delicate and smooth skin of the young woman, her wine-colored eyes sparkling beautifully with pureness and innocence. Her brown hair shone and looked terribly soft and smooth under the bright lights. She looked just like an angel.

He recognized her immediately. First Class Soldier Cloud Strife has the amazing ability to memorize every single person he met. This made evil and crime fear him greatly. Although he recognized her, he kept silent, his magnificent ocean blue eyes remained cold and emotionless. He simply walked passed her, not bothering to stop and say hello.

Right at this moment, a tall, thin man snuck behind Tifa and slowly reached inside her black, leather backpack. Tifa pulled the teddy bear from her backpack and forgot to zip it up again, leaving it open just like that. The man pulled out her purse and walked away, pretending that nothing had happened. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed the man's wrist with the strength of iron. The man's face turned grey pale, sweat beads began to roll down his forehead and he stared at the man who arrested him in horror.

"What are you…"

The grip on his wrist tightened even more, making him whimper in pain. Cloud Strife reached out his hand and took the purse away from the thief. He pulled the thief along with him and handed him to the security guards of the department store. Tifa was still unaware of what has happened. She was too focused on comforting the baby girl.

Around the corner came a panicking woman. Once the crying girl saw the woman, she quickly stood up and ran towards her and fell into her mother's embrace.

"Thank you!" The woman bowed a little to Tifa. "I just turned around and she just went out of my sight!"

As the little girl buried her face into her mother's neck, her teary face began to dry up. Her teary eyes kept staring at the teddy bear in Tifa's saw the girl's expression and smiled.

"Do you like the teddy?" She asked. Biting her thumb, the baby girl nodded shyly.

"Well then, I'll give it to you. You have to treat it nicely and take care of it, okay?" Tifa poked lightly on the little girl's nose with her index finger.

The little girl hugged the teddy and smiled shyly. Thanking Tifa for one last time, the mother and child walked away.

Smiling warmly, Tifa waved goodbye at them and prepared to head to the upper floor, but as soon as she turned around, she bumped into a hard wall. She rubbed her head and looked up. It was Cloud Strife. He had already returned with her purse in his hand.

"You dropped your purse."

Tifa blinked her big beautiful eyes a few times, staring at the handsome face. Then, a blush crept onto her cheeks and she turned into a red apple. Cloud shoved her purse into her hands and said nothing about the thief. He turned around and started to head towards the escalator, his actions smooth and simple.

"W… wait! Um…Mr. Strife! You're Mr. Strife, right?" Tifa spoke nervously and excitedly.

Ocean blue eyes turned and looked at her.

"T…thank you for returning my purse." Tifa smiled shyly. She took a deep breath and introduced herself.

"Do you remember me? I'm Tifa…Aerith's sister." She blushed even more and added "Last week, you and Mr. Fair came over to our house and asked for my parents' permission for Aerith and Mr. Fair's marriage. I was there…" Tifa spoke happily while gathering her stuff on the floor.

Unfortunately, the paper bags seem to be bullying her. The paper bags gave in and broke when Tifa pulled them towards herself. All the stuff inside fell out. Cute, fluffy hand-made dolls, bits of cotton and wool, rolls of lace flew all over the floor. Some animal accessories for cell phones acted as if given life and ran all over the place.

Tifa blushed furiously. She quickly knelt down and started picking up the items and dumping them into another paper bag. But the other paper bag gave in and tore apart as well. Again, all the stuff rolled out of the paper bag and it took what felt like forever for Tifa to pick them up and put them into her backpack. People around her began smirking at her clumsiness and giggled at her embarrassment.

Just when Tifa was about to dig a hole and bury herself from embarrassment, large hands reached towards her and took the paper bags from her. Tifa looked up in surprise and saw Cloud bending down to help her.

"Um…Mr. Strife, I can manage it myself…" She was embarrassed that he had to help her pick up stuffed toys and rolls of lace on the floor but she was more surprised than embarrassed that Cloud did not turn away but stayed to help her.

"Mr. Strife…"

"Stop wasting time." Although his tone remained calm and emotionless, the sarcasm in his tone made her feel uneasy.

_Oh god, he must think that I'm so darn clumsy and silly!_

Effectively, Cloud picked all the items up and put them into a larger paper bag. He stood up and pointed at the bag of the furry blanket.

"Is that yours?" He asked.

"Y…yes."

There was a great exhibition on furniture and clothing on the first floor of the department store. Tifa chose seriously and carefully and bought a soft, furry pink blanket for Aerith as a wedding gift. Cloud picked up the bag of blanket and looked at her straight in the eyes. His expression and appearance showed completely that he was a true, complete Soldier.

"Where do you need to go?" His voice was still calm and flat.

"Uh…the eighth floor." Tifa replied obediently.

Cloud nodded his head to motion her to go first. Tifa nodded quickly and stepped onto the escalator. Cloud was behind her, helping her carry all her belongings. The distance between them was no more than a meter; every cell in her body could feel his strong existence, but he remained silent all along. Both of them kept quiet and walked to a hand-made toys counter at the corner of the eighth floor. When they arrived, Tifa slowly turned around. She lowered her head in shyness and fluttered her long eyelashes. Gathering up her courage, she looked into the deep, cold eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife. I…" she hadn't finished speaking, but Cloud had already put her bags on the floor and turned around, heading towards the escalator. Ruby eyes stared at him leaving, saying goodbye quietly.

A black haired girl suddenly poked her head out from behind the counter and looked at Tifa curiously. Looking at the direction where she was staring, Yuffie followed Tifa's gaze, catching the last glimpse of Cloud taking the escalator down to the lower floor.

"Who is the guy?" Yuffie asked. "Is he your boyfriend? He looks hot!"

"No! He's not!" Tifa blurted out quickly and shook her head.

"No?" Yuffie squinted her eyes in suspicion. Then she brightened up.

"Then can you introduced him to me?"

Tifa felt a little uneasy.

"Um…I'm not familiar with him." Tifa turned away from her friend and started pouring the items out of the paper bags onto the counter table. Suddenly, she stopped and looked inside the paper bag. There, inside the bag, laid a bunny mobile phone accessory. She reached inside and picked it out. She remembered seeing Cloud pick this bunny up. His actions were so smooth and efficient. Realizing she was thinking about him again, she blushed and bit her lip. She picked up the little bunny accessory and put it in her own backpack, treasuring it like it was the most precious jewel in the world. Yuffie was too concentrated on examining the other toys she didn't notice Tifa taking the little piece of accessory away.

Their counter sold hand-made toys and handicrafts, from bed sheets to toys, all were made by different designers by hand. Tifa was one of the most popular designers and her products were most people's favorites. Normally, her products would be sold within an hour once they were put on shelf.

"Wow…this teddy bear is really beautiful! It must've taken you ages to make him!" Yuffie turned the toy back and forth, examining every detail. The teddy bear looked perfect.

"I'm just trying my best. I don't want to disappoint our customers." Tifa smiled and blushed from her friend's praise.

"Well, they'd definitely be satisfied by your work! Don't worry!" Yuffie patted Tifa's shoulder to encourage her. Yuffie then placed the teddy bear onto the most eye-catching shelf and turned to the cashier table. She picked up her cheque book and made out a Tifa.

"Here, this is your salary last month. See if the amount is correct." Yuffie shoved the paper into Tifa's hands. "Why don't you try and make a few more toys and stuff to sell this month? Your products are very popular."

"Maybe next month. I'm really busy helping my family this month. Aerith is getting married."

"Wow! Congrats! Remember to invite me to their wedding." Yuffie winked and hurried off to work.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Tifa left her working place. The city was lit up by different brand signs, great and small. The wind twirled by and kissed her face gently. Winter has come and it started to grow colder in these couple of days. Tifa shivered a little and tightened her woolly coat. She slowly made her way to the bus stop and waited for the ride home. Three buses came and went. Tifa stood and waited patiently. The bus she usually went on was late. Half an hour later, the crowd lining up at the bus stop slowly faded, leaving Tifa alone, still waiting. The cold wind was becoming stronger and her wool coat wasn't keeping her warm enough. Tifa shivered and hugged herself.<p>

"Hey babe, you waitin' for a ride?" An disgusting, drunk foul smell came closer behind Tifa. Tifa whipped her head around and saw a drunken man walking closer to her. The man smiled lewdly at her. He stood very close, if he reaches out his hand, he could touch her. Scared, Tifa hurriedly backed away from him, widening the distance between them.

"Why don't I wait with you?" The man gave a gross burp and leaned over to her.

"No thank you." Tifa squeaked. Her face turned pale from fright and she backed away from him again, hugging the bag of blanket and her unfinished products tightly to herself. She turned to leave, no longer wanting to wait for the bus. The man was very drunk, but his actions were fast. Noticing that Tifa wanted to leave, he immediately blocked her way.

"Never mind, I can wait with you, I'm not busy." He looked at Tifa from head to bottom, smiling wickedly. "Are you still a student?"

_Screeeeech!_

The sound of brakes and friction startled both Tifa and the drunkard. There in front of them was a large, black shiny motorcycle. The driver threw a deadly glare at the drunken man. Cloud turned to Tifa, who was still in shock. He got off of his motorcycle and pulled Tifa towards him. The drunkard met his deadly gaze and scrambled away immediately. Cloud took a helmet out of his motorcycle's compartment and handed it to Tifa. He then took the blanket and paper bag from Tifa's hands and stuffed it into the compartment. Cloud climbed onto Fenrir and waited for Tifa. Tifa, just woken from her shock, stared at Cloud.

"Put on the helmet. I'll take you home." Cloud leaned forward, grasping the handles of the large motorbike. Tifa nodded and put on the helmet and hopped onto Fenrir.

"Buckle the helmet." Cloud furrowed his brows when he saw Tifa putting on the helmet without buckling it in the rear-view , Tifa quickly buckled the helmet and mumbled a "sorry".

Cloud furrowed his brows again. He had helped her in the department store because he didn't want to see her being laughed because of her clumsiness. That's why he helped her carry her stuff to the eighth floor before going back to the fifth floor to buy a suit to attend Zack's wedding. Who would ever know that when he finished preparing all the things he needed, he would see Tifa again at the bus stop being annoyed by a drunken man. She was like a lamb at the lion's mouth, at the brink of tears…

Before speeding off, Cloud took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He sucked in the breath of tobacco for a few times before snuffing it out and dumping it into the nearby bin. Tifa just looked at him in awe. She did not mind that he smoked. Then he sped off into the streets, startling Tifa and making her hold onto his waist tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife, for saving me." Tifa shouted as they raced down the streets.

"If you get into any trouble, it will affect the wedding." Cloud replied. "I'll drive you home to make sure you're safe."

Tifa blushed again. Thank god that he would not be able to look at her face on the motorcycle and it was night time. She cleared her throat.

"Mr. Strife, my home is at…"

"I know where you live."

Tifa soon shut up and kept silent. She was trying to help him with directions but he seemed to be clear with where they were going. Tifa zipped up her mouth, not wanting to embarrass herself even more. She held tightly onto Cloud's waist but did not dare to lean into him. Her heart was beating very fast but she was in fact quite happy that Cloud was taking her home. This allowed her to spend more time with him. She wanted to know more about him. Yet, he was so very cold towards her.

"We're here." He stopped Fenrir and turned his head sideways to look at her.

"Huh?" Tifa looked around and realized she was home. She was too focused on looking at his nape and imagining running her fingers through his short, blonde hair. She blushed and hopped off the motorcycle.

"Thank you for driving me home, Mr. Strife." Tifa bowed slightly to show gratitude to Cloud and turned away and headed towards her house's door.

"The helmet." Cloud's voice rose behind her.

Tifa turned back and looked at him with questioning eyes. Cloud sighed and pointed at her head. Looking upwards, Tifa realized she was still wearing his helmet. Blushing furiously, she unbuckled the helmet and handed it back to Cloud. Gathering up her courage, she pulled out her favorite little doll accessory she kept for many years and handed it to Cloud.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife, for taking me home." She said again. "I made this myself, please accept it as a thank you gift."

Cloud looked at the doll in her hands and looked at Tifa.

"I don't need it."

Not giving up, Tifa insisted he should take it.

"Um…you can hang it on your motorcycle, or put it at home as a decoration, or hang it on your phone…"

"There's no need." Cloud pushed away Tifa's doll lightly and sped off into the darkness, leaving Tifa on the frosty street.

* * *

><p>It was a brilliant day on the 15th January. The sky was incredibly blue and it was Aerith and Zack's big day. Many people attended their wedding and being the bridesmaid, Tifa was busy helping Aerith with her gowns, her makeup and everything else. When she finally has some time for herself, she started looking for the blonde haired man, hoping to see him once more on the wedding. Her legs were hurting because of the high heels she wore. She was about to give up when she finally saw the tall, blonde man in the middle of the garden.<p>

Cloud was standing alone by himself in the garden, inhaling the strong smell of tobacco of his cigarette. Under the sunlight, his hair shone brightly, shimmering a wonderful shade of gold. His skin was pale, his lips thin and shocking blue eyes fixed on the ground. The suit he was wearing looked extremely straight and neat on his lean but built body. He looked sexy and dangerous.

Tifa gazed at him, her eyelashes fluttering lovingly with delight and shyness.

It was love at first sight.

A month ago, Zack Fair, accompanied by Cloud Strife, went to their home to ask for Aerith's hand in marriage. Tifa fell in love when she saw Cloud. Different from the popular, jolly Zack Fair, Cloud Strife was cold and distant. Those brilliant ocean eyes showed a tinge of haughtiness but with seriousness. Tifa was not afraid of Cloud. She was in love.

Cloud never seemed to fit into the happy atmosphere of the wedding. He was only fulfilling his duty as the best man on his best friend's wedding. Exhaling a breath of smoke, he turned and met Tifa's gaze. He simply looked at her. He seemed to notice her presence already.

"Mr. Strife." Tifa nodded at him, trying to act relaxed but her voice betrayed her and came out trembling. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

Cloud's gaze began wandering onto her figure; he looked at her wonderful curves and stayed a little longer on the thin satin on her chest before looking into her eyes again.

"Your blanket is still at my place." Cloud put out his smoke and threw it into the bin.

"I'm sorry, I was so hurried that I forgot." Tifa fisted her dress in her hands.

_Of course! The blanket must have been left inside Cloud's motorcycle._

She did not have a chance to contact him and get back the blanket until today, so Tifa made a doll for Aerith as a wedding gift instead.

"Is the blanket in your motorcycle? I can go and get it with you in the car park."

"No. It's not in Fenrir." Cloud interrupted her.

Tifa blinked. "Then where's the blanket?"

"At my house."

Although shy, Tifa just had this serious, big crush on Cloud and this became her courage. She must seize this chance!

"Then when are you free?" Tifa asked bravely. "I would like to get back the blanket when you're free." She reddened, giving her cheeks the most beautiful blush.

Cloud just stared at her, his lips in a thin line. Tifa was so nervous she felt like suffocating under his gaze.

_Was I too bold and straightforward?_

_Oh! I shouldn't have asked him! I sounded so impatient!_

_Would he think that I'm…_

Endless thoughts filled Tifa's mind and her courage slowly faded. She lowered her head in disappointment, looking just like a withering flower.

Just when she was about to turn away, Cloud's deep and calm voice rose.

"I'm free on next Tuesday."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Tifa has been walking back and forth in front of Cloud's house for 15 minutes already. It was a three-storey house located near the countryside. The red paint on the door was already worn off; withering vines crawled upon the pale brick walls while weeds grew luxuriantly in the neglected garden. Tifa lowered her head and looked at the little piece of paper inside her hand. She looked up again to check if she was at the right place. Taking a deep breath, she raised her index finger and reached towards the doorbell, pressing the button lightly.<p>

_Riiinnnggggg!_

A loud, screeching bell rang throughout the worn house and made Tifa jump. She quickly withdrew her finger and waited. Chocolate-wine eyes looked into the dusty window next to the door, her delicate face showing a little timidness but more expectation.

The house remained silent.

She stood at the door and waited patiently. The cool autumn wind carried yellow leaves in the air and landed around her. After the twentieth fallen leaf she counted, Tifa reached out and pressed the doorbell. The loud screeching bell rang again.

Still, nobody came to get the door.

_He's not home?_

Not giving up, Tifa pressed the doorbell for one last time. For the third time the bell screamed inside the house. Squinting her eyes, Tifa continued to press on the bell and did not release it, tolerating the awful sound until it was ringing inside her head.

Suddenly, a male voice was heard and curses came flying out of the house.

"Damn it! Stop pressing the fucking bell!"

_He's at home!_

Tifa blushed at the sound of Cloud's voice. She quickly withdrew her finger from the bell and waited in front of the door nervously and excitedly. The wooden door was open violently, slamming into the brick wall. Bits of red paint fell off the door again. Cloud looked like a mad lion, his blue eyes glowing with anger, and the look on his face indicated that he wanted to strangle the person who rang the doorbell.

"Who the hell is it?"

Cloud was so loud that Tifa had to cover her ears. She shrugged her neck and apologized, explaining why she came.

"I'm so sorry! Um…I came to get back the blank…" Tifa stopped in the middle of her explanation, her eyes widened of the view in front of her.

_Oh my, he's naked!_

To be exact, Cloud was shirtless, showing his lean but muscular torso. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers which exposed his strong long legs. His sexy male charisma would have made Tifa faint if it wasn't of the thick white bandage wrapped across his chest kept the wonderful view blocked.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed in worry.

"…I know." Cloud turned around and walked back inside. Clutching her black leather backpack tightly, Tifa followed behind him.

"Mr. Strife, I came to get back the blanket. Do you remember, on Aerith's wedding day, you said I could come over to retrieve the blanket." Tifa looked around the house in curiosity while explaining.

"It's at the corner of the living room. Remember to close the door when you leave." Without turning his head, he walked across the living room and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Disappointment slowly crept onto Tifa's heart. Tifa bit her lips and pitied that she lost the chance of spending more time with Cloud. Picking up the blanket, she wondered if she should say thank you and goodbye to Cloud when suddenly…

_BANG!_

Tifa jumped at the loud crash.

"Mr. Strife!" Leaving the blanket on the floor, she bolted up the creaky stairs to Cloud's bedroom and entered the room without caring about anything else.

The green shades outside the window blocked the bright sunlight, making the room look dark and creepy. Inside the room, there was only one bed and no other furniture. The shirtless Cloud laid face down on his bed, his eyes shut tightly, pale lips were pressed into a thin line, tolerating the torturous pain of his wound.

The loud crash just then seemed to be his landing on the bed.

_Thank goodness he crashed onto the bed but not the floor. But it still might be __painful crashing into the bed, right?_

Tifa stood next to the bed. She carefully knelt down beside Cloud and examined his face. Bright, wine-colored eyes showed worry when they saw Cloud's flushed face and pale lips. On the wooden floor next to the bed, there laid a few packets of pills. Tifa picked them up and looked carefully and realized they've not been opened.

"Mr. Strife, are you alright?" Tifa put the packets on the bed stand and leaned closer to him, locks of her hair swept lightly on his shoulder.

Cloud opened his eyes, weak ocean blue showing exhaustion.

"What else do you need?"

"Did you take your pills?" Tifa asked lightly and took a glance at the packets of pills.

Cloud closed his eyes again. He tightened his dry lips even more and did not reply.

"I'll get you a glass of water, okay?" Tifa asked timidly. Cloud just laid there and made no movement. Tifa waited worriedly for a while and thought he had passed out.

"Hn." Cloud made a weak reply just when Tifa was about to stand up.

Hearing his reply, Tifa quickly ran downstairs and looked around. She spotted the kitchen easily and went inside.

The kitchen was very clean. In fact, it was too clean. There was not a bit of dust in the kitchen and only a microwave stood on the kitchen table. There were no other cooking utensils. Not even a kettle could be found. The stove looked new like it has never been used before. She opened the cupboards and found a small stockpot, a frying pan, a bowl, a plate and a cup. There was only beer and a bottle of water inside the fridge, and the only food she could find were two eggs. Tifa picked up the two eggs and found that the eggs were extremely light. She furrowed her brows and shook them a bit, and widened her eyes a little when she realized the eggs were empty from the inside. She wondered how long the eggs had hibernated inside the fridge.

_No wonder why Cloud was so weak. He was injured but he didn't take his medicine and hardly ate anything!_

Tifa poured the bottle of water into the cup and went back to the bedroom.

Kneeling down next to the bed, she called Cloud gently.

"Mr. Strife." She touched his arm lightly and handed him the cup of water when he weakly opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He pressed the cup to his lips and drank slowly.

"Did you eat anything? You haven't eaten, have you?" Tifa clasped her hands tightly, her eyebrows knitted tightly because of worry.

Cloud placed the cup on his bed and fell onto the bed again, his face looking paler than before. The cup rolled to the edge of the bed and Tifa caught the cup hastily.

"Why don't I cook you something to eat?"

Her gentle voice rose again, just like an annoying little bee buzzing next to his ear, disturbing his rest.

Cloud opened his eyes again and looked at the beautiful face in front of him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

Tifa bit her lip and thought for a while.

"Um…I'm free this afternoon." She replied innocently, her eyelashes fluttered lightly and did not mind his rudeness at all.

"Why don't you take a rest? I'll go out and buy something for you to eat." With that, Tifa grabbed her backpack and headed out the bedroom.

Cloud pushed himself up but, before he could say anything, Tifa was already out the front door. Remembering what he said, she obediently closed the door too.

Cloud weakly closed his eyes and collapsed onto the bed. He let out a soft curse.

_"Damn! I have to get up and open the door for her again!"_

* * *

><p>After buying loads of foods and ingredients, Tifa hurried back to Cloud. Carrying bags both big and small, she rushed back but stood at the front door. There she stood and slapped herself mentally for closing it. With no other choice, she reached for the doorbell and pressed the button. A while later, Cloud weakly walked towards the front door and opened it for her. This time, his face was pale white. He didn't even have the strength to scold at her for closing the door anymore. Knees gave way and he fell onto her. Tifa dropped all the bags onto the floor and caught him.<p>

"Mr. Strife! Are you alright?" Tifa pressed her soft hands flat onto his chest to support his heavy weight. His hot breath danced around on her slender, smooth neck, making her blush from the closeness between them. Cloud slid down her arms a bit more and Tifa trembled because of his weight.

Having no other choice, she stepped into his embrace and let him lean onto her shoulders. Cloud's face was buried into her neck, his lips brushed slightly against her neck because of her struggling. Blushing, Tifa held him still and moved her head a little to avoid his lips. She had never been so close with a man before. He was so close that she could feel his hot, rapid breath, his thumping heartbeat and his hot body temperature.

He was really warm, so warm it feels like…

Tifa widened her eyes.

_Cloud has a fever!_

Anxiety replaced shyness straight away. Tifa pulled Cloud to her side and threw his arm over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and using all the strength she's got, she dragged him along with her upstairs to the bedroom. Carefully, she placed him onto the bed and covered him with his thin blanket.

She sat on the edge of the bed; and fingers brushed away the golden locks covering Cloud's eyes. Touching his forehead, she realized how high his fever was. Pulling out her handkerchief from her pocket, she folded it and gently dabbed it on Cloud's forehead, wiping away the sweat, hoping that he would feel better. After wiping his face, she left the handkerchief on his forehead and ran downstairs to bring the bags of food indoors. After seeing the situation of the kitchen, she had begun to understand that this man never cooked by himself and no longer expected him to have any food in stock at home. Therefore, she went to the grocery store and purchased an ample supply. Not only could it be turned into nutritious and easy to digest meals in the immediate future, she even brought a bag of rice back so he would not be without in the future.

After washing the cooking utensils, she used the stockpot to cook some congee and used the pan to cook some spinach and fry a fresh egg. Although it was getting warmer in the kitchen due to the cooking, Tifa could still felt coldness in the house. She was not sure if it was because of the weather, or the vines that blocked the sunlight from getting into the house, or even some other reason.

Same as the kitchen, the decorations in the bedroom and living room were plain and simple. It was so plain it looked as if no one lived there. There was only a bed in the bedroom, while there was only a leather couch and an old television in the living room.

_Only one chair- he doesn't have any guests or relatives?_

Her heart wrenched at the thought. Although the house was very clean and tidy, it was too plain and simple. It looked dead with no feeling of home. All of the furniture was bought because of their function and practicality and effectively no decorations to bring warmth to the house.

Turning off the stove, she poured the congee into the only bowl she found, and put the spinach and fried egg onto the plate. Carefully, she carried the food upstairs to the bedroom and placed it onto the bed stand. Cloud was still in same the position from when she left him earlier, his eyes tightly closed.

Sitting down onto the bed, Tifa touched his wrist.

"Mr. Stri…." Suddenly, the sleeping figure moved. A large palm wrapped itself around her wrist tightly and electric blue eyes glared at her in alert.

"Iiiiiit's me, I'm Tifa…." Tifa, frightened by his sudden action, hurriedly blurted out her name. Looking at her carefully, the vigilance in his eyes vanished and his eyes drooped a little. He could hardly recognize her in the dizziness of the high fever.

"I fell asleep," he said coldly while releasing his iron grip on her wrist. He removed the handkerchief from his forehead and handed it back to Tifa.

"I-It's alright." Tifa stammered and lowered her head." I cooked something for you to eat. It might not be as delicious but still you need to eat something to regain your strength. Then you can take your pills." Tifa blurted out quickly to hide her shyness. Tired blue eyes looked at her carefully and Cloud reached out his hand. Tifa looked at the palm in front of her.

"Didn't you say you cooked?" His deep voice rose.

Looking up, Tifa quickly handed him the bowl of congee and spoon. "I cooked congee, some spinach and an egg." She held onto the plate and waited for him to eat patiently. Cloud ate slowly. The silence in the room made the atmosphere a little embarrassing. Tifa thought hardly and tried to look for topics to chat.

"Uh…Mr. Strife, please try to eat more. Every time I get sick, Aerith cooks a lot for me to eat so I can get my strength back." Tifa snuck a glance at Cloud. The congee was already finished. Seeing him eat, Tifa bit her lip to prevent the happy smile trying to appear on her face. After Cloud finished eating, she took the empty bowl and plate downstairs and brought a glass of water to him. Tifa followed the instructions on the packets carefully and took the right amount of pills for Cloud.

"Why aren't you leaving?" The deep, calm voice rose behind her.

Tifa was screaming inside her heart.

_"Because I'm in love with you!"_ She was too shy to say it out loud.

"I-I want to return the favor. You helped be before so now I'm helping you. Since you're sick and injured, how could I leave you alone?" Cold blue eyes focused on her, his handsome face showed no expression. He lowered his eyes and took the water and pills, gulping them down.

Tifa let out a shaky breath after Cloud took his medicine. She originally thought that Cloud would refuse to eat and take his pills but, in fact, he did what she told him to do.

_Does this mean he is willing to listen to me?_

Picking up the empty cup, she walked downstairs again to hide her blush. Trembling hands turned on the tap letting water flow into the empty plate and bowl. Tifa mentally slapped herself.

_What am I thinking? Cloud listened to me only because he's sick and it's the __only way for him to recover quickly. If another person replaced me, he would __probably listen to them too. I'm only his best friend's sister-in-law, not __someone important…_

Calming herself down, she walked back upstairs again. The medicine was already working. Cloud slept quietly on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing steadier than before. The sun was setting; the yellow sunrays shone weakly through the thick green shades, illuminating his well-built and firm body.

Tifa stood next to the bed, shyly watching him in a daze. She was also worried that he might catch a cold at night and make his health worse than now. Tifa pulled his blanket up to his chin, her fingers lingering on the blanket slowly. His blanket was too thin to keep him warm. Tifa then pulled out the blanket intended for Aerith laying it over Cloud. She sat down on the bed, returning her gaze to him. This man was not only strict with others, but he was also strict with himself. Being a Soldier, he always kept himself alert and even forbade himself to sleep too much. He never let himself relax, even when sick orinjured.

Biting her lip, Tifa did not want to leave him alone. She glanced around the bedroom to find something she could sit on, but there was no other furniture left. Shyly, she remained at the end of the bed, pulled out some fabric and needle from her backpack and began piecing together a new doll.

The last ray of sunlight vanished in the sky, and Tifa fumbled around and turned on the light. Under the dim light, Tifa sewed slowly. The night was coming, everywhere was becoming darker, but she remained by his side, not leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter would be longer. I would like to thank Cloud Zen for helping me with the beta-reading! :)<p>

Review please. ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Fragrance and warmth replaced darkness and pain, filling his senses with comfort. Cloud Strife opened his eyes, only to find a pretty face next to his. He turned his head a little more to look at her and was unable to look away. Tifa was sleeping soundly next to him, her long braid framing the side of her face and resting on the soft bed. She curled under the pink blanket at the very side of his bed, as if she will fall off with one single movement. Her fragrance filled his senses even though they have no body contact. Her lips were slightly opened and looked so soft and pink under the dim light.<p>

Cloud stared at her. He couldn't believe he was in such deep slumber that he didn't even feel her so close to him. Maybe it was because of the medicine, or maybe it was something else. His strong self-control slowly broke, and he reached forward and touched her cheek. Tifa gave a small moan and cuddled closer to him, the warmth she could find. His ticklish soft caress made her nuzzle her cheek into the bed sheet. He continued to caress her cheek. She breathed softly, her breath caressing his face. Only then he did he realize he was very close to her now. Slowly, he moved his finger to her lips and caressed them. Tifa gave a soft moan again. Suddenly, Cloud's self control broke. He crushed his lips against hers and suckled on her lips softly.

"Mmm…" Tifa furrowed her brows and moaned. Something was pulling her away from her sleep. She lazily opened her eyes, only to find an enlarged view of Cloud's face in front of her, his arms around her, his thin lips against hers and…oh my god he was kissing her!

_What's going on?! M-Mr. S-Strife is kissing me?!_

She thought as hard as she could. How did this happen? She remembered taking care of him, sewing dolls next to his bed, and sometimes shyly touching his forehead to check his temperature. She remembered feeling a little sleepy and curling at the very side of his bed so as to avoid body contact with him…

All her recalling shattered to pieces when Cloud slowly trailed kisses down her neck and suckled on her collar bone, giving her a mark. Marking her his. Tifa shivered with a sensation she had never experienced. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out breathlessly.

"Mr. S-Strife! W-what are you…This is…"

Cloud locked his lips with hers again to stop her from talking. She closed her eyes tightly, only to be more sensitive to his touches. Cloud released her from the kiss and cupped her face.

"Look at me." He panted heavily. Tifa opened her eyes. His ocean blue eyes were filled with lust and shining brightly. Tifa knows what he wants, and he was giving her the last chance to resist him. She knows she should reject him…they were going too fast! She should escape from his embrace and tell him seriously that they should build their relationship step by step: Go out for coffee, have a couple of dates, then further develop to holding hands, kissing the forehead and cheeks before reaching the lips…

Obviously, Cloud wasn't a very patient man. He has skipped most of the steps within a couple of hours and was trying to take a bigger step forward. His lips and hands never stopped while Tifa was hesitating, and she moaned with his every touch.

When he started to undress her, she could only look at him helplessly.

She couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>The winter air was wet and humid. Grey clouds were hanging high in the dull sky, yet the Lockhart family was having a warm and fun party. It was their family's tradition. Mother Lockhart was always not feeling well, and since all the family relatives were close to each other, they would gather together for a barbecue party whenever there was a holiday. Although the weather was not very nice, it did not affect the Lockhart's moods to hold the party. More and more family members were arriving and there were already about thirty people in the backyard.<p>

Tifa was in the kitchen all day preparing food. She chopped and washed endlessly, preparing the food her relatives brought and even made a big plate of bacon rolls.

"Tifa, the fire's ready. You can bring out the food."

Tifa placed the knife down and smiled at her mother.

"Okay…"

Mother Lockhart looked out the window to see a bunch of children running around happily.

"Hurry and bring out the food or they'll start getting naughty." Mother Lockhart smiled while complaining half-heartedly.

"Okay, I'm coming." Tifa wiped her hands onto the table cloth hanging on the cupboard, grabbed the plate of bacon rolls and started heading out to the backyard. The cries and laughter of children reached her ears and she smiled. She looked outside the window, some of the kids were climbing trees, and others were fighting or chasing after a black Labrador. The adults were around the fire chatting. There was also a tall figure leaning against the door smoking and looking at his phone. The man was standing away from the crowd and looked so odd among the people.

Tifa widened her eyes. She gave a small gasped and ducked down.

_Cloud?!_

She knew Aerith would come back along with Zack but why is Cloud here as well?!

She raised her head a little and looked out again. She ducked and bit her finger.

_It really is him!_

She never saw him again after that night. Yet his face and his body was already so deep in her mind she could never forget him. She remembered how he kissed her, touched her…

He fell asleep hugging her but she could only stare at the ceiling back then and after a while she get out of his bed, got dressed, grabbed all her things, and tolerating the discomfort between her thighs, she ran away from him. She blushed furiously as she recalled her memories. A month has passed already and she never had the courage to see Cloud again, nor did he come to find her. She hid at home, thinking endless thoughts and feeling very uneasy every day.

"What are you doing?" Mother Lockhart saw her crouching on the floor by the window.

Tifa jumped a little at her mother's appearance. She stood up carefully, hiding herself away from the window and handed the plate of bacon rolls to her mother.

"Mother, can you bring this out please?"

"Sure, but you must help me bring that bag of old clothes out to the recycling van parked just round the corner. Aerith just helped me with one bag."

"O-okay…" She grabbed the bag of clothes and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going Tifa?" Mother Lockhart was a bit confused.

"To the front yard." Tifa answered. Cloud's in the backyard…of course she'll leave through the front yard!

"…But the van is near our backyard! Just hand it to Aerith and she'll take care of it." Mother Lockhart walked up to her and gently pushed her to the backyard.

"But…"

"But what?" Mother Lockhart raised an eyebrow at Tifa.

"Nothing…" Tifa decided not to talk just in case her mother finds anything suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, she marched out to the back yard and straight to Aerith, avoiding any contact with Cloud. Even though she was not looking at him, his existence was so strong she could feel him watching her.

"Aerith, where did you throw the bag of old clothes?"

Aerith turned around to Tifa.

"Oh, just put it here. Zack and Cloud will take it to the recycling van round the corner."

Zack smiled and nodded at Aerith.

"It's none of my business." Cloud said coldly.

"Oh really, Vice captain of the SOLDIER force. You drank and ate for free here at my place and you're not willing to help with dumping a bag of clothes?" Aerith snorted at Cloud, dissatisfaction written all over her pretty face.

Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out $100.

"I'll pay."

Aerith was about to spit fire at him.

"What does that suppose to mean?! You think it's a restaurant here?!"

Tifa quickly stood in front of Aerith.

"It's alright I'll go and dump the clothes. No need to argue." It'd be even better because she could leave Cloud's sight as well!

She took a deep breath and picked up the heavy bag of old clothes, only to trip and fall. A pair of strong arms quickly pulled her up before she could land on the ground and steadied her. She looked up. It was him. Cloud picked up the bag.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tifa apologized quickly.

"Where does it go?" Cloud asked.

"T-the recycling van round the corner. It's okay I can take it there myself…" Tifa said quickly and tried to take the bag from his grasp. Could didn't budge. Tifa looked at him, only to find his firm gaze. She immediately released her hold of the bag and Cloud strolled down the pavement.

Aerith was furious with Cloud, but when she saw him catch Tifa from her fall, she gave a sigh of relief and secretly let him go this time.

"Tifa, go bring out the food and I'll arrange the people to their seats."

Tifa nodded and hurried back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The family was having a happy time chatting and eating outside in the backyard. Only Tifa stayed in the kitchen and insisted she needed to finished washing and chopping the mushrooms. She slowly cut an X-shape on the mushrooms, her heart full of the blue-eyed man. His expression and attitude was still cold like always, but when he looked at her, there was something different in his gaze…there was some other emotion in them.<p>

"Are you hiding from me?" A deep voice rose behind her. Tifa gave a slight jump, the mushrooms and the knife she was holding dropped with a "plop" into the washing basin. Cloud has already returned from dumping the bag of old clothes and walked straight into the kitchen for her.

"N-no I'm not…" Tifa lowered her face and clumsily wiped her hands on the cloth. Large warm hands placed themselves on her shoulders and steadily turned her around, not letting her run away. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to sit on the kitchen table. Tifa quickly tried to scramble but he held her still.

"Raise your head." Cloud could only look at the top of her head with her hiding her face.

Tifa raised her head but looked away from him.

"Are you hiding from me?" He asked again.

"No…" Tifa said quietly.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Look at me." He said calmly, his breath caressing her face.

Tifa blushed furiously at his closeness.

"Why did you run away that day?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"…Which day?" Tifa said quietly.

Cloud's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't play dumb with me. I remember everything." He leaned closer to her, his finger touching her lips. "You think I'd forget about it?"

Tifa played with her fingers nervously.

"You were having a fever, and you ate pills…"

"But that didn't affect my memory. I remember everything." Cloud replied, his hand caressing the back of her neck.

"Everything…" he slowly trailed his hand down to her collar bone and lower, and pressed his hand firmly against her breast. Tifa moaned helplessly. She could feel the sensations he evoked even when fully dressed. He kissed her lightly and pulled away slightly.

"Did you miss me?" He asked quietly.

Tifa didn't even think of lying anymore.

"Yes."

_Did you miss me too…?_

She didn't even have time to ask when Cloud kissed her again, his lips moving sensually against hers and slowly becoming more passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue. Tifa moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The backyard was full of laughter and people, yet the two of them stayed inside the kitchen, drowning themselves with passionate hugs and kisses.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since she has seen him at the barbecue party and she missed him badly. She heard from Aerith that Zack and Cloud were very busy recently and she didn't want to bother him. She hoped he would be safe and won't be injured during his missions. She looked at the calendar and thought about how many days she would have to wait until he's back again. Suddenly, she widened her eyes.<p>

This has never happened to her before. Her period was always punctual. During these couple of weeks she was so busy with Aerith's wedding and sewing dolls to sell and Cloud that she didn't realize her period was already late for a month.

Days became harder to pass by after this realization.

25/1. She sewed the foot of a teddy to its arms because of frustration.

27/1. She nearly burned the kitchen because she was deep in thoughts.

28/1. She decided to go to the doctor's if her period doesn't arrive n three days' time.

31/1. This day, she went on the bus and went to a far away convenient store, and bought a pregnancy test stick.

When she went home, she marched straight into the bathroom, read the instructions on the little box and did as it told.

A while later, a blue line appear on the stick. Then, a shocking red line also showed itself above the blue line.

Two lines!

Tifa grabbed the little package and read the instructions again and looked at the stick back and forth for a hundred times. Her legs gave away and she sat onto the bathroom floor, staring at the stick.

_Oh dear. I'm pregnant!_

* * *

><p>She carefully destroyed the stick and the package quickly and threw out the rubbish.<p>

She's pregnant….pregnant! No wonder why she didn't have appetite for food and felt nauseous every day. It wasn't because of missing Cloud, but because of the baby growing inside her. She couldn't believe she got pregnant at her first time! She couldn't imagine the reaction of her parents…and Aerith…! She shivered. Aerith was always protective of her, if Aerith finds out she got knocked up by Cloud she would kill him!

The next morning, she grabbed her backpack and slowly crept out. Her parents were still asleep. She gave a small sigh of relief and opened to door…only to find a man standing in front of her, a man she missed really much, yet she doesn't want to see him right now!

Tifa widened her eyes and slammed the door shut again. She leaned her back against the door and panicked.

_What is he doing here?! Does he know?! No that's not possible…did he come to ask if I missed him or what?!_

Heavy knocks landed on the door with a firm beat. Tifa quickly opened the door again just in case her parents wake up because of him.

Cloud frowned at her and lowered his hand.

"Why did you slam the door shut when you see me?" His voice was filled with dissatisfaction.

He had quickly finished his work so that he could come to see the pretty woman. He didn't like how she reacted at all.

Tifa dipped her head in that "Tifa-way" again. She clutched her backpack tightly.

"Uh…..ummm…..."

Cloud squinted his eyes at her, checking her from top to bottom.

"Are you going out?" He noticed her backpack.

Tifa nodded, then shook her head furiously.

"No! I'm not going out!" She took a step back.

"I'll drive you. Where do you need to go?" He took hold of her hand firmly and led her out to Fenrir.

Tifa was placed on the roaring motorcycle and Cloud put on a helmet for her. He wrapped her arms around his waist. Tifa felt extremely uncomfortable in this position. She clutched her hand on her chest. Cloud lit a cigarette and breathed out the smoke, making Tifa even sicker.

"Where do you need to go?" He drove out the estate and got ready to join in the traffic.

Tifa's response was a sick grunt. The smell of his cigarette was unbearable. She hopped off the motorcycle when he halted in front of a traffic light and threw up at the side of the pavement.

Moments later, she was placed onto the standing Fenrir, and Cloud wiped the sweat from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Cloud handed her a bottle of water. He hopped onto Fenrir again, and this time he drove slowly.

"Where are you taking me?" Tifa said dizzily.

"To the hospital."

Tifa widened her eyes.

"I'm fine! I don't need to go to the hospital. I want to go home!" She patted his shoulder in panic. Cloud didn't budge. They halted at a traffic light again. Tifa moved a little.

"Don't you dare jump off." Cloud warned her. Tifa winced and sat still.

"I-I'm feeling fine now. I don't want to see the doctor…"

Cloud gave a smirk.

"You're a big girl and you're afraid to see the doctor?"

"I'm not afraid, I'm just…"

"What?"

"I know why I'm sick. I just want to go home."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'm just pregn…" Tifa stopped and shut her mouth immediately.

Cloud nearly crashed into the pavement.

A moment later, he spoke first.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said I'm afraid to see the doctor…" She lowered her gaze and changed her answer.

Cloud started driving again. Tifa started to cry.

"I want to go home…"

"No. I'm taking you to the hospital." Cloud replied firmly.

"It's my responsibility." Cloud remembered how inexperienced she was when he touched her that night. It was his job to take safety measures. Tifa sobbed quietly behind him. He took hold of her hand around his waist.

"Don't cry. I'll go to the gynecologists' with you."

Tifa nodded. Tears won't stop falling from her eyes. Yet she felt so happy…


End file.
